


Leur nuit de Noël

by MoonsNight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour elle, Noël n'avait jamais réellement été sa tasse de thé. Pour lui, c'était l'une des fêtes qu'ils préféraient. Mais cette année, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que cette soirée les mènerait jusque là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leur nuit de Noël

 

## 

Leur Nuit de Noël

 

Tous les Noëls, c’était la même rengaine. Il fallait décorer la maison, faire une liste de course pour le diner du réveillon, choisir des cadeaux et surtout tenir jusqu’au vingt-cinq décembre avant d’enchaîner avec la soirée de la Saint Sylvestre. Les fêtes de fins d’années n’étaient pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde. Et encore moins celle des jeunes travailleurs fauchés qui peinaient à remplir leur frigo.

Sasha était de cette catégorie là. Ayant quitté l’école avant le bac, elle faisait des petits boulots à droite à gauche pour payer ses factures, son loyer et le nécessaire dont elle avait besoin pour vivre comme n’importe qui d’autre. Ses parents avaient décidé de ne pas l’aider, déçus par son choix de ne pas faire d’études et laissaient leur fille se débrouiller pour mieux s’occuper de leur petit dernier. La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans se retrouvait donc à devoir tout gérer seule, des amis l’assistant parfois. Mais jamais elle n’aurait pensé avoir une vie d’étudiante en galère, avec les cours en moins.

Alors les fêtes de fin d’années, elle s’en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Elle se prêtait au jeu juste parce que ses amis organisaient la plupart du temps des fêtes mémorables et pour recevoir peut-être un cadeau qui améliorerait un peu son quotidien. Mais cette année, Noël allait être différent. Parce qu’elle allait le passer avec Maxime.

Maxime, c’était le garçon qu’elle connaissait depuis l’enfance. Celui qui savait tout d’elle, qui l’aidait quand elle le demandait et ne la jugeait pas. C’était le mec qui cherchait toujours à lui acheter quelque chose, à lui rendre servir et qu’elle envoyait promener à chaque fois qu’il l’invitait à diner dans un restaurant huppé. C’était le copain qui l’aidait à gérer ses finances, à recalculer ses dépenses et à lui faire gagner des sous. Il était aussi le type avec qui elle passait la plupart de ses nuits, souvent blanches, quand elle ne trouvait pas un autre gars pour lui changer les idées. Mais Max était surtout l’homme qu’elle avait blessé, celui qu’elle avait éloigné pour ne pas lui infliger plus de souffrance. C’était l’homme qu’elle aimait mais qu’elle ne pouvait garder pour elle, parce qu’une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas avoir un garçon comme lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher et elle non plus. Alors, égoïstement, Sasha gardait cette place qu’elle s’était faite près du jeune homme, en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

Quand à lui, il adorait les fêtes de fin d’années. Tout particulièrement Noël. Non pas pour les cadeaux ou le vieux bonhomme habillé tout de rouge. Il avait depuis longtemps passé l’âge de ses contes que les adultes aimaient rabâcher aux enfants à chaque fois que le vingt-quatre décembre approchait. Et cela faisait bien des années que ses parents ne lui achetaient plus de cadeaux, trop aigris et radins pour dépenser leur argent en futilité comme ils aimaient le répéter. Si Maxime aimait Noël, c’était parce qu’à cette période de l’année qui lui avait appris à partager. Offrir des cadeaux à des enfants qui n’en recevaient pas souvent, aider des familles à préparer leur diner de réveillon, donner le sourire à des mômes en se déguisant en lutin ou en Père Noël. Voila pourquoi le jeune homme adorait les fêtes. Parce qu’il recevait des dizaines de sourires heureux pour chaque bonne action qu’il faisait. Et pour l’humanitaire qu’il était devenu, c’était mille fois mieux que des babioles achetés à la va-vite.

Pourtant, ce Noël-ci, il allait le passer avec des amis. Et particulièrement, avec Sasha. La gamine qui le suivait depuis le primaire sans pouvoir le lâcher, malgré qu’elle est quittée le lycée avant d’entrer en terminale. L’idiote qui n’était même pas fichu d’accepter un resto dans la pizzeria du coin parce qu’elle ne supportait se faire inviter. L’amie qu’il épaulait toujours en cas de besoin, en moment de crise quand elle n’arrivait plus à joindre les deux bouts entre son travail et ses parents en colère. La femme dont il connaissait le corps par cœur, même les yeux fermés, après toutes les nuits qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle était cependant la garce qui l’avait brisé émotionnellement, l’avait laissé pour mort après l’avoir rejeté sans ménagement. Mais malgré tout, elle resterait la fille qu’il aimait par-dessus tout, celle qu’il ne pourrait cesser d’aimer sans pour autant le lui avouer. Et quoi qu’il puisse arriver, il ne pourrait la laisser seule ou même à un autre. Alors passer Noël avec Sasha était à la fois une chance et un malheur. Parce qu’après presque trois ans, Maxime se voyait mal passer à nouveau cette soirée avec son amie d’enfance qui tournerait peut-être autour d’un autre que lui.

Finalement, le jour J arriva. Sasha n’était pas vraiment enthousiaste. Il commençait à pleuvoir et elle ne se sentait pas d’aller en robe à la fête de son ami. Prendre un taxi était proscrit et les transports devaient déjà être bondés. Elle irait en jean et en basket. Tant pis si elle ne paraitrait pas très présentable.

Maxime, lui, se retrouva coincé dans les bouchons. Il n’était pas prêt d’arriver à l’heure à la soirée. Ses amis allaient râler malgré le fait que ce qui lui arrivait été indépendant de sa volonté. Le jeune homme avait pourtant fait un effort en portant autre chose qu’une chemise à carreaux et s’était rasé mais la pluie en avait décidé autrement. Il regarda sa montre, poussa un soupir en appuyant légèrement sur l’accélérateur pour avancer. Il se demandait si Sasha était déjà arrivée.

Elle était trempée. Quand ses amis la virent dans cet état, ils la firent entrer en vitesse et lui apportèrent une serviette avant de lui donner de quoi se changer. La jeune femme avait un peu de chance, la fiancée de son ami faisait la même taille qu’elle et lui prêta une robe pour l’occasion. Une fois présentable aux yeux de celle-ci, Sasha alla saluer l’ensemble des invités, légèrement gênée puis alla s’asseoir dans un coin. Aucun de ses amis était venu à cette fête, la laissant dans une foule d’inconnus au milieu de ce salon décoré à outrance. La soirée allait être longue. Et Max n’était toujours pas arrivé.

Ce fut la maitresse de maison qui lui ouvrit. Il ne l’avait vu qu’une fois et ne l’avait pas vraiment apprécié. Mais il fit comme si de rien était et sourit poliment avant d’entrer. Le jeune homme salua ensuite son ami, ses yeux faisant ensuite le tour des invités en cherchant un visage connu mais personne ne lui revenait. Personne à part cette petite rouquine assise près du buffet. Elle semblait s’ennuyer, soupirant tout en jouant dans ses mèches de cheveux. Son visage n’était pas maquillée et le vêtement qu’elle portait était, à vu d’œil, bien trop cher pour elle. Maxime se demanda bien qui était la personne qui lui avait prêté cette chose immonde alors qu’il s’avançait vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- J’ignorais que tu avais gagné au loto ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, fixant le jeune homme devant elle. Son air amusé l’agaça, sa main lui démangeant alors que l’idée de lui mettre une gifle lui traversait l’esprit. Mais elle se retint, détournant le regard tandis que son ami s’asseyait à ses côtés. Il était venu finalement. Sasha avait abandonné l’idée de le voir, son absence la rendant morose. L’ennui avait pris le pas sur sa déception puis il était apparu, sortant de nulle part avec sa veste grise, son pantalon assorti et sa chemise toute droite sortie du pressing. Il avait retrouvé son rasoir et avait fait un effort pour arranger ses cheveux châtains. Mais même avec son apparence de gars respectable, Maxime continuait de la taquiner et de lui sortir par les yeux, jouant son rôle de parfait emmerdeur. L’embêter était semblait-il, devenu l’un de ses nouveaux passe-temps.

\- Idiot, répliqua-t-elle enfin. On me l’a prêté cette robe.

\- Tu me rassures, fit le jeune homme. Parce qu’elle est vraiment horrible.

Un léger gloussement passa les lèvres de la jeune femme, faisant sourire son ami. Le rire de Sasha avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, l’enjouant et le calmant. Même quand il était moqueur, il avait toujours aimé l’entendre. Comme il adorait chaque chose chez elle.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent, Maxime et Sasha discutant calmement, riant parfois, se taquinant la plupart du temps. Ils argumentèrent sur l’affreuse décoration du salon, la comparant à celles de leurs maisons respectives quand ils étaient enfants. Puis ils détaillèrent le grand sapin qui trônait à l’autre bout de la pièce et sur lequel on avait passé un bon coup de bombe de peinture doré avant de l’enguirlander en rouge et argent. Un bien triste sort pour un arbre qu’ils avaient aimé décoré de guirlandes en popcorns, de santons et de boules en papier de toutes les couleurs qu’ils faisaient toujours ensemble. Et quand vint enfin l’heure du repas, l’estomac de Sasha s’étant déjà manifesté une bonne dizaine de fois, le plateau de fruits de mer et d’huîtres lui coupa l’appétit, rendant Maxime hilare tandis que la jeune femme observait avec dégoût ces mollusques gluants. Un invité les regardait d’un œil amusé, une autre les reprit avant de les rappeler à l’ordre, les forçant à s’asseoir pour commencer le diner. Mais lorsqu’un autre se mit à déguster plusieurs belons, Sasha quitta la table, écœurée et se dirigea tout droit vers la sortie. Elle ne s’excusa même pas, ne s’occupa pas des regards indignés de ses inconnus, de celui surpris de son ami, ni même de celui de Maxime qui la suivit sans qu’elle ne le remarque. Cette soirée commençait à lui taper sur le système et elle ne désirait plus qu’une chose : rentrer chez elle.

\- Attends-moi !

Elle fut à peine surprise de voir le jeune homme débouler dans les escaliers à sa suite, son manteau sous le bras et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n’était apparemment pas la seule à être ravie de s’extirper de cette fête et quelque part, cela la rassura de le voir.

\- Il faut toujours que tu me suives. Lâcha la jeune femme tout en prenant un air moqueur.

\- Je suis obligé de t’accompagner, répliqua Max, faussement ennuyé. Tu ne peux rien faire sans moi.

Un juron passa les lèvres de Sasha, le jeune homme gloussant en l’entendant. Il reçut alors un regard contrarié, une violente tape sur le bras avant que la jeune femme ne descende les escaliers, une expression furibonde peignant son visage. Maxime la regarda partir, ses lèvres s’étirant en un nouveau sourire quand il sauta lui aussi les marches pour la rejoindre.

\- Attends. Je vais te ramener.

Un de ses sourcils se haussa, une moue se dessinant sur sa frimousse, puis un soupir lui échappa, donnant le feu vert au jeune homme pour l’accompagner. Sasha observa alors son ami en silence qui jouait alors les gentlemans, lui tenant la porte pour qu’elle puisse sortir de la cage d’escalier avant qu’il ne lui tende le bras pour la conduire jusqu’à son véhicule. Et malgré sa mine lassée et désabusée, la jeune femme se laissa mener tout en retenant un sourire d’apparaître sur son visage.

À cet instant, l’un comme l’autre savait comment les choses allaient se terminer. Maxime raccompagnerait la jeune femme en voiture, ils discuteraient sur le chemin du retour, se disputeraient gentiment avant d’arriver devant l’immeuble de Sasha. Elle l’inviterait à monter  boire un verre, il accepterait et à peine la porte d’entrée passée, ils s’embrasseraient comme des damnés. Le jeune homme porterait surement son amie jusqu’à son lit sans lâcher ses lèvres si celle-ci ne se serait pas déjà collée à lui tout en le déshabillant. Il se mettrait à la caresser, à effleurer sa peau de sa bouche et de ses doigts pour la faire gémir. Ses mains redessineraient ses formes, les épouseraient presque pendant que la jeune femme resterait accrochée à lui. Elle serait impatience, comme toujours tandis que lui chercherait à faire durer ce moment, pour le rendre presque éternel.

Mais avec Sasha comme partenaire, il ne pouvait pas espérer que leurs ébats soient tendres et doux. Elle le malmènerait, le grifferait, lui tirerait les cheveux. Elle ferait en sorte de le surplomber, de le dévêtir en vitesse pour ensuite le toucher partout. Sa bouche se plaquerait à la sienne, lui témoignerait toute la passion qu’elle avait pour lui. Puis elle passerait aux choses sérieuses, sans plus de cérémonie. Ils ne feraient plus qu’un, dans un concert de soupirs lascifs et de cris de plaisir. Leurs corps se mouvraient à un rythme effréné, cherchant une délivrance qu’ils ne voudraient certainement pas atteindre. Pourtant, ni l’un ni l’autre ne n’aurait envie de s’arrêter. Parce que quelque part au fond d’eux, ils souhaiteraient que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Qu’ils puissent se montrer encore de longues minutes combien ils tenaient l’un à l’autre et ne voulaient pas se séparer. Jusqu’à ce que la fin arrive, foudroyante, violente avant de les laisser essoufflés et pantelants dans les bras l’un de l’autre. On n’entendrait plus que le silence, Maxime se demandant s’il devait à nouveau avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme pendant que Sasha culpabiliserait d’avoir à nouveau coucher avec cet homme qu’elle ne devait même pas toucher. Mais aucun des deux ne parlerait, préférant rester allongés sur le duvet à se câliner plutôt qu’avoir une discussion sérieuse qui leur permettrait peut-être d’être un véritable couple.

Un long soupir passa entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, le regard étonné de son ami la fixant alors. Ils étaient arrivés devant son immeuble. C’était le moment pour elle d’inviter Max à monter avec elle pour qu’ils puissent ensuite forniquer comme des sauvages. Cependant, elle n’avait pas envie que les choses se passent de cette façon. Sasha ne voulait pas tirer un coup vite fait bien fait avec son ami d’enfance. Elle ne désirait pas se sentir à nouveau mal après son départ et encore plus en ce soir de Noël. Elle souhaitait bien plus que cela. Quelque chose de plus profond et sincère au lieu de non-dits et de silence. Cependant, malgré tout le courage qu’elle tentait de rassembler, les mots sortirent d’eux même de sa gorge, la faisant grimacer.

\- Ça te dirait de monter ?

Maxime avait entendu cette phrase des dizaines de fois, si ce n’était pas plus. Mais cette fois-ci, les yeux de la jeune femme lui disaient tout autre chose. Ce n’était pas une invitation comme les autres. C’était bien plus que cela. Et il pouvait le sentir jusqu’au plus profond de sa chair. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une invitation. C’était presque un appel au secours. Il avait un peu de mal à y croire, lui qui s’était dit qu’il refuserait de monter avec elle, lui avouerait enfin ce qu’il avait sur le cœur et partirait. Il devait maintenant faire face à ce regard empli de crainte. Voire de détresse. L’hésitation le prit aux tripes, le laissant immobile. Il devait lui répondre, lui dire quelque chose. Mieux, il devait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer et lui dire qu’il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Mais au lieu de ça, au lieu de lui sortir ce beau discours qu’il préparait depuis tellement longtemps, ses lèvres laissèrent passer d’autres mots bien différents.

\- Ouai… pourquoi pas…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer, sa bouche tremblant tandis qu’elle se détournait pour se diriger vers l’escalier. Encore une fois, ils allaient monter dans son appartement pour y faire l’amour. Encore une fois, elle le verrait partir puis resterait seule avec sa tristesse et ses remords. Comme à chaque. Il fallait croire que les choses ne pouvaient pas changer aussi facilement.

Ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler, ses narines se dilatant au maximum tandis qu’elle se retenait de fondre en larmes quand les bras du jeune homme l’attrapèrent, la retenant contre lui. Elle l’entendit marmonner quelque chose, plus pour lui-même avant qu’il ne la serre plus fort contre son torse. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Sasha pour laisser ses pleurs faire surface, son corps se détendant contre celui de Maxime qui ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux manches du manteau de son ami, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses traits. Elle sentit le jeune homme caler son visage dans son cou, ses lèvres tirées se collant à sa peau. C’était un non-dit de plus, mais l’un de ceux qu’ils n’avaient jamais pu s’adresser. Celui qui au final, en avait dit plus que de longs discours.

 

 


End file.
